Unsettled Love
by Kiyoko-kami91
Summary: Joey now lives in America after graduating, he lives with two girl that drive him up a wall but after a big fight one of the girls run away. A certain brunette appears and is connected to all this somehow. How is Seto connected to all this and what's this about marriage? Abuse, violence, and graphic desription, yaoi/lemons may apply. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Kami: Hey guys. I kinda got writers block with the other stories so I went and wrote this on…lol don't kill me!

Alana: Hey Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Yami come over here Kami's about to start the story.

Kami: Alana where did Rondale go.

Alana: His brother is Ronald I believe is filling in for him this time.

Kami: I forgot I even made him a brother. But you do know they're twins right?

Alana: Great now I have to deal with them both trying to rape you.

Ronald: I would never harm Kami like that. She is a woman to be treated as such.

Yami: If I can be of any help I will gladly get rid of your problems for a friend.

Yugi: Oh no you don't you promised no more mind crush or no sex for you mister.

Yami: Sorry Alana but…. the sex!

Alana: That was way below the belt Yugi. You take away sex.

Joey and Kaiba: … Anyway Kami does not own us or any of our franchise.

Yugi: On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun woke me up from me sleep and invaded my room but a certain brunette invaded my dreams last night. It been years since I've seen the bastard but every time I turn around I have him on my mind. Back in high school I had the biggest crush on him but I would always fight with him instead of talking with him. I think I was afraid of rejection but I don't know if might even see him again.

I got up from my bed and stretched my body to get it awake. My feet touch the floor, which sent a shiver up my spine. It was time for me to wake up any way for work but by it being cold I just wanted to fall asleep. This type of cold weather always made me sleepy.

There were sounds of two sets of footsteps outside my door. I figured it was my two roommates that I live with; they are always up and already for their day. It was the same each morning. First there was the sound of footsteps followed by the sound of pans banging together then…

CRASH!

"Look what you did now! You are the most absentminded person in the world." Said the voice of one of the roommates.

"I'm sorry but you ran into the kitchen and I didn't know which way to go." Came the small voice of another roommate.

Times like this I had to wake up and stop the noise or I wouldn't be able to function the rest of the day. I walked to my door and opened it up and made my way to the kitchen. The first person I spotted was a girl about 5'7 with jet-black hair down her back, green eyes and brown skin, her name was Alana. Going farther into the kitchen I spotted a girl 5'5 with short shoulder length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and brown skin, her name was Kamyria but Kami for short.

While Alana was still screaming her head off about spilled milk, literality spilled milk, Kami was in a corner hiding from Alana's rage. When Kami lifted her head up and spotted me in the doorway of the kitchen her brown eyes developed tears and she ran into my body almost knocking me down. I looked up the glare at Alana who had stopped yelling when she seen Kami cry. The small girl clinging onto me for dear life reminded my of my own baby sister. I looked back down and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"It's alright Kami. It was just milk. I can always go and get some more on my way from work." I said.

Teary brown eyes looked up at me "It's ok Joey, I'll get the milk this time." With that she smiled wiping her eyes and went to clean up the spilled milk.

Alana gave Kami a hug to apologize only because she refuses to say 'I'm sorry' to anyone. The two love birds made a scene that had a certain person back on my mind. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

After eating the breakfast that Kami cooked I headed out the door with Alana trailing behind me. As we were walking down the street I noticed how quiet Alana was so I glanced her way and noticed that she had her head down. I was about to pass it off when I seen a tear drop down from her face.

"You okay there Alana."

She brought her hand up to wipe away all other tears and turned her head away from me. I had a feeling I knew what this was about so I took a chance at making her open up about it.

"So why'd you go off on Kami like that? Cuz that was the most you've ever screamed in one morning." I laughed at the thought. I looked over to Alana and seen she was still looking the other way. "Look if it's about that guy Kami has been hanging around I'd tell you don't sweat it. She's crazy in love with you."

"You didn't see how she always looks at him. It's like she wants him but she knows she's with me. Sometimes I feel like she might leave me one day for a guy like him."

"Which is why you need to be better." She looked up at me like I was crazy. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. "Don't look at me like that. I don't know if you realize it but Kami has stuck by you even when you yell at her. It's kinda amazing that she hasn't yelled at you back." Alana must not realize that Kami always tries to smile when Alana is unhappy or has a bad day. "In a way you owe her more in the relationship." I smile her way.

"I guess you're right, for once." She smiled at me and I was happy she finally got it.

We walked into a tall building where we worked at. We worked for a shipping company called LandWay Corp. Alana headed for the elevators because she worked in the accounting offices on the second floor. We said our good-byes and agreed to meet up for lunch later. I headed toward the loading docks and spotted my supervisor.

"Doug how many times do I have to tell you to lift the boxes up right? You can hurt yourself not being careful." He turned my way and smiled. "Besides you and Joey here are my best two workers. These other idiot might learn something from you two."

Doug was a mid-age man with two kids and a girlfriend. He was 5'7 and balding all over but he looked younger then his age. I meet him when I started and we got along pretty good on the first day. I met his son once who is now 13 years old. His son had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. The daughter was a spitting image of the brother because they were twins but her hair was dirty blond.

"Aww come on Jim. You of all people should know nothing can hurt me. I'm made of steel and iron."

"More like hot air." I commented which earned a laugh from Jim and a punch in the arm from Doug.

"Hey Joey, there's a new employee I want you to train. He's a light weight so don't push him to hard or he might break." Jim said. Jim was in his early 60s and had a head full of white hair. He wasn't too bad for his age but sometimes the guy was a nut case. He's worked for the company for 17 years and has never missed a day of work.

"So who's this new person I'm training?"

"He's right over there with the red shirt on."

I couldn't believe who I was seeing sitting on the wall on the other side of the building. Alana was not gonna be happy about this. In fact the might be even more fighting between her and Kami.

* * *

The tension at lunch was intense. Alana was glaring daggers at the new guy across the table. Doug was looking between the two like he was trying to figure out if he would be caught in the crossfire. For one thing he had the right to be scared. These two were not on any good terms with one another.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Alana shouted.

The new guy just looked up from his plate and stared at her then looked at me. "So Joey, Jim tells me you are one of two of his best workers. In my country a man of that status is well respected by all."

"I guess you can say that, but really all I do is do my job."

"For that you are truly a man."

"What are you deaf? I asked you a fucking question." Now Alana was out of her seat and slamming her hands on the table making everything almost fall.

"I am here to work like every other American. Is it wrong?"

"It's wrong when I have to catch you flirting with my girlfriend every time you see her."

"Not my fault you know nothing about making her happy. She is a Nubian queen that must be treated as such. She should not be treated like a slave or lower than dirt!" Now the new guy was standing out of his seat.

Ah oh!

"You take that back you piece of shit." Alana gripped the table until her knuckles were power white.

"Make. Me."

Oh shit. Why did he say that?

The table went flying and food was everywhere. Alana was kicking and punching the new guy and he was dodging every blow. Mid swing Alana stopped and stared into the crowd that had somehow gathered. I looked to where she was looking and almost cried at the scene.

Kami was standing there holding a bag with a gallon of milk and a bento box with Alana's name written on it. She was wearing a pink Hello Kitty shirt with faded blue jean shorts and white flip-flops. She walked slowly out of the crowd and approached Alana. What she did next was not expected.

Slap!

By the look of Alana's cheek Kami had finally shown her anger. She turned to the new guy.

"Why would you provoke her Ronald? You know she gets angry fast and I asked you not to do that. I've told you before about the feelings I have for her and that you were only a friend." Her eye began to water. "Both of you are idiots. I HATE YOU BOTH!" She ran off crying and dropped everything she had in-hand on the floor.

"Alana! Don't just stand there, go after her." I shouted. "Kami wait!"

I started to run after her but I began to lose her during the rush hour crowd. For her have shorter legs then me she could run. All I could see was her pink shirt disappearing into the crowd.

"KAMI!"

She was gone I headed back to the area where everything just happened when I seen short brown hair and ocean blue eyes staring at me from the inside of a limo. Before I had time to shout out to the person the lime drove off and turned down a busy street. I continued my walk back.

I walked back to see Alana on the floor; her hair hid her face. I walked over to her and bent down to push her hair back. It took 3 seconds for her eyes to come in contact with mine. They were dull green and lifeless. It was like life itself was taken from her. Kami meant a lot to Alana and it might not have shown but Kami was Alana's life.

"Joey. Did you find her? Is she coming back?" Her voice was just a whisper.

"This all your fault!" Ronald shouted. "Now she has run away and she may never be found again. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hey now, wait a minute pal. Alana may have her faults but she's still just human. Besides Kami's a smart girl, she may know someone around here."

"He's right Joey. I've done nothing but yell and scream at her and call her names but the one thing I never said to her was 'I love you'. She would always smile even though she knew I would never say those three words. I'm not human, I'm a monster."

"Don't say that. You can't help it if you can't express your feelings all the time. I know I regret not showing them to a certain person, but unlike that person Kami can tell what a person is feeling even if the person doesn't say it. Deep down you know she knows you love her with all your heart. Give it time she'll come back."

"Promise?"

I put my head against hers, "Promise." and smiled.

* * *

***Three weeks later***

"Hey Alana, get your lazy butt up. We gotta go."

Alana walked into the kitchen still in her pajamas. She stopped in front of the counter over seeing the stove then looked up at me.

"If you think I'm eating that shit you go suck something then rot."

"Ouch. It's not that bad. I was just trying to cook your favorite breakfast before we go."

"Joey, you may know how to cook some things but pancakes with chocolate chip and blueberries is something you cannot cook. We'll just go down to the diner and eat after we meet up with your friends." She walked out the kitchen and back to her room to get dressed.

It's been three weeks since Alana has heard anything from Kami. Kami called me about a week ago on my cell and told me she was staying with a friend. She told me not to tell Alana that she called and to not worry about her. She explained me that she had forgiven Alana but that she needed sometime to rethink about her feelings for Alana. I tried telling her that Alana was falling apart without her but all she said was she was sorry but she wasn't ready then she hung up. I haven't heard from her since.

Alana came back into the kitchen wearing black shorts with white tights, a neon green shirt and knee high combat boots. She almost looked like she was going on a undercover mission to kill someone. "Ready to go?"

"Sure. You do realize we're only meeting my friends not going to war?" We walked to the door and I grabbed the keys on the table near the door.

"Yea I know. I just want to see the look on you friends face when they meet me."

"You have issues you know that right?"

Her response was a shrug of her shoulders and she walked out the door in front of me.

We walked down the street to a pizza joint that was well known in the neighborhood. As we walked up I spotted two identical heads topped with black spikes tipped with red. On had blond bangs framing his face and the other had two blond bangs down and the other two up. When they turned around and spotted us they waved. The shorter of the two ran up to me and gave me a hug. If I didn't know any better I'd think he'd been working out by how string his hug was. "Nice to see you too Yug." I laughed and returned the hug.

"So who's your friend Joey?"

"Oh this is Alana. She's cool although she was dragged along by me to get her out the house."

"That's fine. Hey Yami come here and meet Joey's friend Alana." Yugi turned toward Alana and extended his hand. "By the way I'm Yugi Motou and this is my boyfriend Yami." Yugi pointed to Yami who had finally walked up to join us.

"Same here I guess. Joey talks about you guys about. I find it interesting that you two were once sharing the same body now your banging each other."

Yugi's eyes widened and Yami just stared at Alana like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"You told her." Yugi shouted. His cheeks were tinted pink from embarrassment.

"Aibou, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Yami turned his attention back to Alana. "In fact you are correct Alana. It is interesting but to my it's arousing." He winked at that last comment.

Alana started to giggle then it turned into a full out laugh, one that had her on her knees trying to get some air. When she caught her breath she stood up and patted Yami's back and began to walk with him toward the pizzeria. The two made it seem like they had been friends for years.

"So that's the one you were talking about over the phone?" Yugi was standing beside me watching the two interact.

"Yea, she may not show it but it's killing her knowing she was the cause Kami ran away."

"Specking of love, Kaiba's back in America. That's why we're here. He asked if we could come and look over the new attraction in the new KaibaLand he's built." I turned to Yugi. "He asked me if I could ask you to come as well."

"What does Moneybags want with me."

"Oh come on Joey it was obvious that you had a big crush on Kaiba. Although Kaiba doesn't let his emotions show he did make sure he always got your attention in high school." Yugi finally looked me in the eye. "You should come and ask him out."

"Are you nuts! Kaiba is filthy rich. What chance do I have at asking him out and him saying yes."

"You can start by asking him now."

"What are you talking about Yug?"

Yug pointed behind me. I turned to see a white limo pulled up next to us. The window rolled down and I was meet with the most amazing blue eyes. I felt like I couldn't breathe. That same smug smile was gracing the face of Seto freaking Kaiba, my crush/infatuation.

_**To Be Contiued….**_

* * *

Kami: Hoped you guys liked it cuz this was the first story I ever have a 3048 word count. I'm proud of myself.

Alana: You and me need to talk about this you leaving me in the story and you have to rethink about how you feel about me.

Kami: Alana you know I will always love you.

Rondale & Ronald: And she loves us too.

Alana: Great the killer twins are back. I"m going for a walk.

R&R:... What's her problem?

Kami: IDK. Please Review you guys. I'm begging you!


	2. Chapter 2

Kami: I got sick so I'll just get on with the story. Hope you guy enjoy it.

Alana: Until further notice Kami will be out of commission but I'll make sure she can update for you guys. *Turns toward Kami* This is what happens when you don't get the right amount of sleep you idiot. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Last time in Unsettled Love:

"Speaking of love, Kaiba's back in America. That's why we're here. He asked if we could come and look over the new attraction in the new KaibaLand he's built." I turned to Yugi. "He asked me if I could ask you to come as well."

"What does Moneybags want with me?"

"Oh come on Joey, it was obvious that you had a big crush on Kaiba. Although Kaiba doesn't let his emotions show he did make sure he always got your attention in high school." Yugi finally looked me in the eye. "You should come and ask him out."

"Are you nuts! Kaiba is filthy rich. What chance do I have at asking him out and him saying yes?"

"You can start by asking him now."

"What are you talking about Yug?"

Yugi pointed behind me. I turned to see a white limo pulled up next to us. The window rolled down and I was met with the most amazing blue eyes. I felt like I couldn't breathe. That same smug smile was gracing the face of Seto freaking Kaiba, my crush/infatuation.

Chapter 2

Kaiba stepped out the limo with his eyes never leaving mine. Of all days in the world why did he have to show up now? His eyes left mine and stared over at Yugi who had a certain gleam in his eyes. It was like the two were in on a plan and only they knew about it.

"So Yugi, I'm expecting you and Yami to be at the party after the testing at KaibaLand?"

Yugi was shuffling on his feet under Kaiba's gaze. I had got the feeling Yami had planned something for just the two of them, as for Kaiba he looked at Yugi like a little kid having to go to the bathroom.

"Unfortunately Kaiba I made plans for Yugi and I to go see a movie. Sorry but we have to decline but the offer was appreciated." Yami had suddenly appeared with Alana walked up holding a pretzel in her hand.

"So who's the rich guy in the suit?" Alana bluntly asked.

My jaw dropped at her words. I knew Alana was blunt but her mouth was sometimes a little loose at times and it was scary. I looked at Alana then turned my attention toward Kaiba who was just standing there looking at her like she was crazy.

"And who might this fine creature be? The name is Seto, Seto Kaiba." Kaiba said turning his full attention toward Alana.

No one but me noticed how Alana flinched when Kaiba said his name. "Sorry pal but I'm a lez and I don't do guys."

Kaiba took but two steps toward Alana and then he grabbed her around her waist and kissed her. The scene was like it was in slow motion. My heart was tightening up in my chest and it was like I could barely breathe. I believed that all these years I was over him and that he was out of my mind but standing here seeing him kiss Alana like that, it felt like a slap in the face.

Slap!

"Keep your hands off me you creep!" Alana shouted.

Kaiba was holding his left cheek but smiling. "Couldn't help myself. When I see something I want I go after it and believe me when I say I want you and I will stop at nothing to have you my dear." The look in Kaiba's eyes said that he wasn't joking about what he meant.

"Fuck you man." With that Alana ran down the street toward an alleyway.

"Thanks a lot moneybags!" I went running after Alana to make sure she didn't go hurting herself. I left without a word on my search to find her. I ran down the same way and came to the alley she hid herself in, she was curled up in a back corner.

"Alana?"

At the sound of my voice she curled up into a tighter ball. When I walked up from behind her I bent down to touch her shoulder and realized her body was shaking.

"Alana, please talk to me."

Suddenly she uncurled herself and was crying into my chest. Her hands were gripping onto my shirt for dear life that I was almost afraid to say anything for fear she might run again. This was the first time I had witnessed her crying and I know it will be my last.

After about three hours of crying I picked her up bridal style and began the walk home. She hadn't fallen asleep and was looking at me with curiosity. I knew what she wanted so I gave in.

"So, why did you run away like that cuz that wouldn't be the first time a guy kissed you like that before? What gives?"

She looked away. "The truth is Joey, I….

* * *

I was looking at Yami and then to Kaiba who still stood there holding his left cheek. I looked down the street where Joey had run after his friend Alana. I looked back at Kaiba.

"Before you say anything Motou. I know what I'm doing ok?"

I shrugged. "I have nothing to say Kaiba. Nothing at all."

Kaiba told me years ago that he was in love with Joey but was always too timid to express it. He always thought Joey hated his guts because he was rich. It was only two years ago that I finally told Kaiba that Joey was crazy about him and that they should go out but as usual he didn't listen and because Joey refused to show his feelings Kaiba goes after pretty girls which is why he kissed that girl Alana. It's his weird way of getting Joey off his mind.

"Although Kaiba, I don't think you will ever learn your lesson."

He turned toward me and gave me a glare that he knew didn't faze me but it made him feel better to do it.

"For your information Motou you told me Joey liked me but I see no signs what so ever for that to be true. So until I see proof I will pursue beautiful women."

"You're sick Kaiba. Sick in the fucking head." Yami said. I turned and looked at Yami to see the symbol on his forehead was glowing.

"Oh no you don't Yami. What have I told you about trying to mind crush Kaiba? That's the 80th time I've caught you trying to do that and you promised not to do it." I shouted.

"But..but.."

"No buts mister. If you try that one more time there will be no sex or touching me completely for a whole year."

Yami stared at me with wide eyes then huffed and glared at Kaiba then walked away to get into our red Sedan parked outside the pizza place.

"Although, he does have a point about you being sick in the head."

"Yea I know but I don't want to force Joey into a relationship with me. I rather have him come to me and confessing first so I won't look like an idiot."

"For one, you are an idiot. Two, go after him!"

Kaiba turned on his heel and headed back for his limo.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Joey ran in the opposite direction."

"Yea well, I have things to take care of." With that said he stepped inside the limo and it started driving down the road and out of sight.

I sighed. In situations like these I try not to bother myself with them.

There was a shout of distress that caught my attention. There was a girl trying to get away from some guy in a black hoodie.

"NO! Please I don't want to do this anymore." She pleaded. "Danny please let go of me." She had tears coming down her face. The guy with the black hoodie threw her to the ground.

"And where do you think you will go? No one will love you or stand to look at you. You are my property and I'll say when you've had enough." He shouted. "Now get up we have to go."

I watched as the girl got up and she started to walk by his side. He kissed her head and said sorry but I knew he would do it again, most cowards like him always did. I walked away from the scene heading toward the car and got in.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked when I got in the car.

"Nothing. Yami, I love you." I smiled at him.

The smiled was returned with a light kiss on my lips. "I love you too Yugi, always and forever."

* * *

"Is that why you are so protective over her?"

"Yea you can say that. Back then she was all I had. When those things happened she was always there to tell me everything would be alright, she never once showed them fear."

"How did you escape?"

"We were in the middle of getting dress when one of the guys came in and tried to rape her. That's when I jumped on him and hit him on the head then grabbed his gun and shot him in the head." Joey was looking at me like he couldn't I went though all that stuff.

When he carried me home I told him the beginning of how Kami and me met. Those times were the worst days of my life.

"Hey, don't go crying again." I looked up and saw that Joey's hand was wiping away a fallen tear. "I'm pretty sure she's alright and that she'll come back and this whole thing will be a silly thing in the past."

"I hope you're right Joey. I really do." I looked at him then turned my head embarrassed about what I was about to ask. "Joey, could you cuddle with me in my bed until I fall asleep?"

If I hadn't known better I would have thought he'd say no but he said, "Sure I guess." which made me happy. I jumped in his lap and he picked me and carried me to my room. The room was filled with most of Kami's stuff animal collection. The bed was queen size with a quilt that Kami and I stitched one half of both our comforters. One half had Sailor Jupiter posing and the other half had Sebastian from Black Butler. As I was dropped on the bed Joey moved to Kami's side and got under the covers. I was still sitting up looking the other way.

"Why did you ask me to cuddle with you? Not that I'm complaining but you don't really seem comfortable with this."

"To be honest I need to feel like I'm with someone. I feel so empty without her and you remind me so much of her. The way you smile, how you can calm me down when I'm mad, when I'm sad you cheer me up, and even now you haven't given up on me even if I haven't said thank you for all you do."

Arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and pulled me down onto the covers. I squeaked when I found my back pressed against Joey's warm chest. I tensed at the realization that he was holding me in an intimate way. He reminded me so much of her that times like this I was glad he was here to pull me through the loneliness like she did.

"You think into things too much. Kami and I love you, you may not always say it but you show it more than you know. So relax and sleep."

I felt comfort in his words that I relaxed in his embrace. Before I knew it I was claimed by sleep but it was anything but peaceful.

"_This time I'll show you to never run away again." _

_Pain ripped through my back as the whip came down again and again. It was so painful but I would not scream not for them. The guy that had the whip came around in front of me and grabbed my face so that I was forced to look him in the eyes._

"_What does she mean to you? Why her? Why do you suddenly care about other people?"_

_I took a side-glance at the girl who had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was sitting in a corner watching my punishment while two body-builder type guys made sure she wouldn't move. Her face was soaked with tears and her nose was running. She was my world and I vowed never to let anything happen to her. For these bastards to make her watch me in pain was unforgivable. The guy in front of me caught me staring at her and his lips turned upward into a smile._

"_So she means that more to you than this punishment? I guess I'll have to scar you both. Put her up against the wall and strip her clothes off." He let go of my face and got up to walk toward the girl._

"_No! Please don't. I'll do whatever you ask just don't touch her." I managed to get up on my knees. I was glad they didn't tie me up._

_He turned toward me and smiled. "What can you do for me?"_

"_If you spare her I am yours entirely." I put me head down in shame._

"_Alana please you don't have to do this I can handle it. Please, you can't take much more of this." She shouted._

"_Kami shut the fuck up! I rather die then have them inside you and don't tell me what my body can handle. I don't have a fucking weak pathetic body like yours." That last part I regretted saying. I looked up and saw that new tears were forming. _Oh god please Kami forgive me but I rather go through this then to have it haunt you for life. You're too pure to have your smile taken from you. For me you need to keep that smile even if the smile will never be directed toward me again. _"Let her go, now." _

_I felt my hair being pulled and I was thrown onto my back on the hard cold floor. The guy that had whipped me was holding up my arms above my head. He leaned forward near my ear. I felt his breathe against it. "I'd rather have her enjoy the show."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Oh but I would."_

_Before I could yell out to her and tell her to turn her head he had already began. He pushed inside me quick and fast. It was so dry that the pain felt like I was gonna die. I didn't scream. He called over one of the men to come over and hold my hands above my head. When his hands were free he ripped the shirt I was wearing off and began to lick and suck my nipples. I was feeling sick that I was letting it happen but I could let Kami go through this. I had to be strong for her like she has been everyday. When she smiles through this nightmare it gives me hope. On e day we will escape this and never come back. I was over fast then it began. He came inside me and rested his body on top of mine. I felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck. He bit me to leave a red mark._

"_Now you have my mark. Your body now belongs to me and only me." He lifted himself off the ground and pulled up his pants then left with the other two guys in the room. _

_I lay there quiet as I heard the door close to signal that they were gone. I sat up and was instantly met with pain. My whole backside hurt. I didn't want to look over to where Kami was still sitting and got up and made my way to our run down bathroom. We shared a room but we were never allowed to sleep in the same bed._

_I walked up to the sink and turned on the water. It was hard to stand straight and I had to keep grabbing onto the sink to hold myself up. I heard movement behind me and looked up in the mirror to see Kami standing there with puffy red eyes._

"_What do you want?" I know it was harsh but the more we distant ourselves the less they would use her against me. _

_She didn't answer, she just walked over to the bathtub and grabbed a washrag and put it under the water in the sink. I felt the warm water of the rag hit my back with comfort. After cleaning my whole body she came to stand in front of me to start wiping my face. When she was done she cleaned the rag and hung it on the edge of the tub. _

"_Thank you." She said. It came out mostly like a whisper. When I turned around to face her I was met with her lips lightly brushing mines. She pulled away with a light blush on her cheeks. When she tried walking away I grabbed her arm and pulled her back for a deeper kiss. I was glad she didn't resist but instead opened her mouth to give me better access. We moved from the bathroom to the makeshift bed never once breaking the kiss. When the kiss ended and we pulled apart I seen she was crying._

"_Alana why did you hurt me?"_

"_What? Kami what are you talking about?"_

"_You said you'd protect me."_

I woke up soaked in sweat. I was back in my room and Joey wasn't in bed. I looked at the Hello Kitty alarm clock and seen that it was 4 in the morning. The wiped the sweat off my head and thought about the dream I had. It's been years since that day but the last part of that dream never happened that day which only neat one thing; she was in trouble.

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

Alana: For the time being Kami will not be doing side shows with us. She got sick and is unable to talk to you guys personally. Sebastian!

Sebastian: Yes my lady.

Alana: Kami has requested that you take care of her. That is an order from me.

Sebastian: As you wish because you see I'm just simply one hell of a butler. *Wink*

Alana: Just go. Dimwit.

Yugi: Alana who was that guy, he's kinda cute.

Alana: Oh that's just Sebastian. He's only here cuz he was mentioned in the story, and won't Yami get mad that you're looking at other guys.

Yugi: Yea well he's on punishment for mind crushing my boss. Long story about that.

Alana: You didn't take away the sex did you Yugi?

Yugi: *Nods head*

Alana: You are more evil then you let people believe.

Yugi: I try. *smile* Anyway review you guys even you people who just stop by to read on fanfiction that don't have accounts. Every review counts in our book.


	3. Chapter 3

Kami: Thanks to the help of Sebastian and Alana I am back to health, and as promised by Alana I am updating. Although, the crew will not me doing any sideshows with me in this chapter only because they all fell sick. I think I gave them what I had. I'm glad I received one review and I would like others to follow that person's example.

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up to a dark room. There were strong arms I felt around my waist. When I tried to move the arms circled around me tighter.

"And where do you think you're going?" Came the half-sleep voice behind me.

"Just going to the bathroom."

There was a sharp pain on my ear then a lick. "You know what will happen if you try to run again."

A whimper escaped my lips as I felt nips going down my back. The arms finally let me go and I was free to stumble into the bathroom. I flicked the light on and shut the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and seen my reflection. I looked tired and in pain.

"Hurry up in there!" There was banging outside the door.

I hurried and washed my face and opened the door. When I opened the door my arms were pulled on and I fell into the body in front of me. The same arms from earlier wrapped themselves around my shoulders and held me close. There was light kiss placed on my forehead then my head was being stroked.

"Promise you won't leave me. There are people out there who will want to hurt you. I only get mad when you try to run and all I want to do is to protect you." My face was lifted up to meet with ocean blue eyes. "Remember the night I met you? It was only last week. You were in an alley covered in blood. I was surprised you were alive and healing, but nonetheless I took you in even when you didn't even know your name."

I remembered that day. It was hard to forget that night and what happened.

There was a knock at the door and in walked Danny. He was a guy with short black hair, pale skin and intense blue eyes. He was the one who found me that day and went to get help. That was the day I met Seth, he named me and told me I was his pet but Danny never liked the fact he found me and he couldn't claim me. In a way sometimes Danny believes I belong only to him.

"Seth your brother is here again to ask something of you."

"Tell the bastard I'll be right down. Now where were we?" Seth leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"You done swapping spit with your little sex toy?" The voice came from the opening door. Standing in the doorway was a spitting image of Seth. Except Seth had tan skin and ocean blue eyes. Seth had a twin brother he told me about him, his name was Seto. He was tall, lean and had ocean blue eyes just like Seth. His skin was pale and his hair was a lighter brown than Seth's.

"Oh dear brother you grace me with such kind words. Shouldn't you be chasing after that item of your affection, hmm?"

I turned and looked at Seto and we shared an eye contact if only for a moment.

Seto completely ignored his brother's last comment. "Do I know you? You seem so familiar."

"Now Seto don't go stealing my toys again." Seth grabbed my face and bit my ear. "The kitten her is mines."

Out the corner of my eye I seen Danny's face become red and he quickly walked out of the room.

"Trust me Seth if I wanted her I could have her, but it seems that she already belongs to someone else." Seto narrowed his eyes at me. "Now I know why you seem familiar. The scent that lingers with you belongs to the same person I met earlier." He looked toward Seth. "Seth we need to talk. You need to give her back to the person she belongs with."

"No can do brother. It seems the little kitten here can't remember who she is. I found her in an alleyway covered in blood. But the funny thing is she can heal herself."

Seto looked at me like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. In reality I couldn't believe it either. Whatever they were talking about I had no clue what it was. It was like they were talking in another language.

"So she doesn't even know what she is?"

"Correct."

At this point I was getting scared and I backed myself into a corner.

"Aww look Seto Kitty backed herself into a corner. How cute."

In that moment there were shouts and gunfire going off from down stairs. As if on cue Danny came to the door with a long gash going down his face. "Seth the rebelling hybrids have planned an attack on us! I think they've come for her."

Seth turned to Seto and there was just a nod for some type of agreement they had with each other, then instantly Seto swept me up and we jumped out the window. He landed on his feet and started running away from the building complex that I spent the week at.

We ran down a few blocks before we came to a stop. I was let down out of Seto's arms and he pulled out a cell phone and started talking with someone on the other end. He turned his cold eyes to me and reached out his hand. I flinched because I thought he was going to hit me but instead he was pushing my hair behind my ear.

"You flinch too much." He gave me a long slide look then bent down and looked directly into my eyes. "So what's your name?"

"Kitty. It's the name Seth gave me, since I can't remember my own name."

"Maybe I can help you. Besides I don't think that name suits you."

"How?"

"You might feel pain."

Before I could ask why he touched my head and out of nowhere I felt pain course through my body. I heard myself screaming out in pain and Seto's voice asking what's wrong? I seen image after image of the life I was trying to forget and an image of a girl with jet-black hair and green eyes then a guy with blond hair and honey eyes appeared next. I knew them but something told me I had to forget so that they would be safe.

* * *

I watched as the girl in front of me scream out in pain. I only tried to unlock her suppressed memories but now I regret ever trying. When I went to grab her arm some type of energy that surrounded her repelled my hand. In an instant there was a light that consumed her. It was so bright I had to shield my eyes. When the light died down I opened my eyes and looked over to where she was sitting on her knees. Her face was soaked with tears but she showed no sign of crying.

"Hey, you ok?"

She looked up and her eyes were a different color. Instead of the dark brown that I seen earlier they were now a light gray color. She lifted herself off the ground and walked toward me.

"You are Seto Kaiba, no?" Her voice was different then before.

"I am."

"There are some things we need to discuss. Are you willing to listen?"

"And who the hell are you?"

"That is what we need to discuss."

* * *

All day I have been in the house playing video games. Big brother never plays with and is always working. Sometimes I wish he could just stay home with me and play games like when we were little.

There was a soft knock on my door. In walks my butler Rondale.

"You brother has returned young master and he has brought a lady friend with him."

I frowned at that announcement. Seto had a crush on Joey, why would he mess with women? This was something worth checking out.

I ran out of my room almost knocking Rondale down in the process and made my way down the halls and down the stairs.

"Mokuba? What's wrong? Why do you look like you just ran a marathon?"

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who's the tramp you brought in here?"

"Hello." A girl about my age and my height with pale skin and gray eyes stepped from behind Seto. "Seto here told me he had a brother but he never said you were cute." She smiled at me.

"Mokuba you may be 17 but you need to watch your mouth." He turned toward the girl. "And you, hands off my little brother."

I was so in awe with looking at the girl I barely heard what Seto said. "Yea, sure."

"I won't bite him if that what you are trying too say." She walked up to me and extended her hand out. "The name is Tiana. I hear you like video games and you're the champ in this house. Think you can win against me?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. _Bold words coming from a girl._ "You're on!"

We raced upstairs to my room and I set up the Xbox 360. "Call Of Duty is the name of the game. You ever play?" I continued to set up the gaming system then prepared two beanbag chairs on the floor.

"No but I learn quickly." She quickly sat down and grabbed a controller.

We played for hours until we heard the doorknob click indicating that someone was coming in. Seto walked in and crossed the path to sit on my bed. "Mokie, are you really getting your butt kicked by a **girl**?"

"Shut up. It's only beginners luck and nothing more."

I glanced over at Tiana and seen that she was really into the game. For some reason she felt like an older sister to me but she looked around the same age as me.

"You would be correct that I do appear the same age as you but I'm 23 years old." She paused the game and looked at me. "I can read minds."

"I thought I told you before we got here not to read minds."

"Yes but," She looked at me again with a gleam in her eyes. "he's just soo cute and cuddly." At this point she pounced on me and had me in a bear hug. I was trying for the life of me to get her off. I even blushed really hard that I had to turn my face away from her.

"Hey Tiana?"

"Yea?"

"Do you mind being my big sister?" I looked up at her and seen her smile down at me.

"Sure kiddo." She hugged me even tighter and this time I didn't try resisting.

The sound of a throat clearing sounded. We looked back and seen Seto looking like he felt awkward about what he just witnessed. "When you guys are done ready for bed make sure you turn everything off."

He got up and left out the door.

"Sooo onee-chan, wanna play another round?"

"You're on."

We played for about 3 more hours but soon I got sleepy. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up and felt the sun on my skin. I sat up and looked around squinting my eyes in the process. I spotted Tiana sleeping at the foot of my bed without any covers. I realized then that I was in my bed with my covers. _She must have put me in my bed last night when I went to sleep but how did she carry me?_

She stirred in her sleep so I got up and put my cover on her and left out my room. I walked downstairs into the kitchen. Seto was there early which was odd and Rondale was finishing up preparing my breakfast. I sat down and he placed the food in front of me.

"Thanks Rondale." I eyed Seto for a good 10 minutes before I said anything. "So how long will she be staying with us?"

Seto took a sip of his coffee then looked at me. "Why don't we ask her?" His eyes wondered pass me. "So how long do you plan on staying."

I looked behind me where Seto was staring at and spotted Tiana walking into the kitchen.

"Until everything is right again." She walked over to the table and sat down. "Mokuba-"

"You can call me Mokie." I said with a wide smile.

She giggled. "Ok, Mokie. There's a new game that just recently came out and I wanted to know did you want to go with me to the mall?"

"Sure."

Breakfast continued on with Seto just drinking coffee, my eating my meal and watch Onee-chan as Rondale tried to teach her to cook. It was funny when Rondale made a face when he seen the dish that she made. He was shocked just as I was that she could cook when she said she never cooked a day in her life. The two began to argue about who could cook better. At that point I left to get changed and headed back downstairs.

"Don't we look fancy?" Onee-chan announced when she spotted my coming down.

I looked down at myself then back at her. I was only wearing a pair of faded jeans with a blue shirt that read 'Free Hugs' with a chain that was hanging from my pants.

"What's so fancy?"

"Nothing you look nice. Don't look so serious I was teasing. We're off Seto."

"See ya Seto."

We walked outside and got into my car. It was a blue Mazda 3 with flames painted on both sides. It was a gift from Seto when I passed my road test, although he didn't agree with the flames paint job.

We drove in silence until we got to the mall. When we stepped out the car she dragged me inside the mall and pass a bunch of clothing stores.

"Come on slow poke."

I realized what gaming store she was heading to. As we got closer a crowd could be seen in the distance. We got closer and on a big sign hang over the doorway it read 'Galaxy Avengers'. I was speechless; this game wasn't due to come out until next month.

"Correct. I found out some time ago that they wanted to do a demo play tournament this month. Wanna enter?"

"I thought Seto told you no mind reading."

She shrugged. "You in or out?"

"Let's go."

We entered our names and waited in the crowd for our numbers to be called. The game was a tag team game. It object of it was to enter into a giant maze and find the other team and grab their flag from their side of the maze before both players on your team were caught by hologram space alien or shoot with plasma by the other team. Every team had a different color outfit and mask so that you can tell each other apart.

The tournament was down to three teams. Team Puzzle, Team Dreamers, and us Team Reckless. The team name was Onee-chan's idea.

When we entered into to maze and decided to split up to search more ground. I heard light footsteps and hid in a small corner. The footsteps got closer so I got me gun prepare. I jumped out to get the sucker who dared cross paths with me but I was tricked. From behind I felt goo hit my back then the red light on my outfit went off.

I made my way out the maze and spotted Onee-chan sitting there with a playful smile. "They got me the same way."

We laughed the whole time until finally we heard the sound that indicated the game was over.

"Aww man. You guys cheated." Came a voice I knew all too well. "If you guy hadn't snuck up on us and took our flag we could have won."

"Joey?"

"Mokie? What are you doing here?" Joey removed his mask and walked over toward me.

"Same as you. We came to play the new game."

The rest of the crew started coming out of the maze and removing their mask. Yugi, Yami and a girl with green eyes appeared behind Joey.

"So who's your new friend?"

The girl with the green eyes walked up to Onee-chan. "Kami? Is that really you?"

"I'm sorry do I know you."

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

Well review fellow readers. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

I sooooooo hope you guys don't hate me but these chapters might be short to your liking. I'm sorry but please understand I am one without laptop at home so I have to use a public computer to give you your stories but anyway enjoy this chapter things get hot in Joey's life, but with who? Find out all in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

I watched as Alana walked up to the girl that she claimed was Kami but the girl looked nothing like her. The girl had pale skin with gray eyes and she was a little taller than Kami.

"Sorry. At first glance you looked like someone I knew." Alana apologized.

"It's cool. So what's your name? My name is Tiana."

"It's Alana."

I walked up at this point. "I'm Joey. The twins over there is Yami and Yugi."

"Oh I know those two."

"Wait you do?" I turned to face Yugi and Yami to find Yugi giving me a sheepish grin and Yami glaring at the girl named Tiana. "So how do you guys know each other?" Before she could answer Yami walked up to her and pulled her away into a crowd of people and disappeared.

Mokuba was about to go after her but Yugi stopped him by asking him did he want to grab lunch. "Hey Joey want to go grab some pizza?"

"Uh sure." I wasn't sure what just happened but decided that it was gonna give me a headache finding out.

Walking to the food court Mokuba and Yugi were in their world recapping their experience about the new game they just played. As for me, I felt as though I was being watched. I shook the feeling off and focused on getting pizza.

Yugi ordered a large pizza with pepperoni and three large drinks. We were all laughing and eating that I had just realized that Alana had disappeared the whole time. I pulled out my phone and noticed I had two text messages.

**Message 1:**

**Joey. Went home to get some rest. I'll have dinner when you get back.**

**Message 2:**

**I want you.**

The second message was from a number I didn't recognize. That was creepy to receive a text message like that.

"Hey Joey you ok there? You look a little pale." I looked up at concern filled violet eyes.

"Yea. Just had too much soda now I need to use the restroom. Be right back."

I left the table and found my way into the restroom. I walked up to a sink and ran the hot water to try and calm myself. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that my face looked tired and almost pale.

I scooped my hands under the water and splashed it on my face. When I looked up at the mirror again I almost screamed out in fear. I turned to face the figure behind me.

"Kaiba? What the hell is with the sneaking up on me? Haven't ya heard of making yourself known?"

He just at stared at me like he was considering my words. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my right wrist and pushed me up against a wall.

His lips crashed into mine and I was filled with the taste of his tongue inside my mouth.

* * *

As I was talking with Yugi I seen Yami walk up from the crowd. He had a look of anger and distress outlining his face.

"Please I didn't mean to anger you." Tiana said as she came running from behind him. "Please forgive me."

Yami stopped and closed his eyes, when he opened them he turned to face her.

**Slap!**

Without saying anything else he turned and walked away from her. Yugi got up and began to apologize for the sudden leave and started catching up with an angry Yami. I was confused at what just happened and why Yami had suddenly slapped Tiana like that.

"Onee-chan is everything alright? We should get you home so that we can put ice on that before it gets worst."

"NO!"

The sudden outburst scared me and there were a few people who had stopped to see what was going on.

"I can't let it happen again. Not again I won't let it. I can't."

"Onee-chan what are you talking about?"

Without warning she looked up at me and smiled. "Sorry kid I guess I was in another world. I didn't mean to scare you. Let's go home and I'll make you something special."

"Um… onee-chan what was that about? Why did Yami hit you like that?"

"No reason. It's was something I said that made him mad that's all no biggie. Now come on lets go."

We headed out the mall when I spotted one of Seto's limos sitting out front. I considered walking over to see if it was him but Tiana pulled me toward the car. We got in and made our way back to the mansion.

* * *

The little blond puppy moaned while I nipped at his neck. With all his strength he tried to push me off and failed. "Why do you keep pushing me away? Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

"Kaiba get the hell off me!"

He was finally able to get me off but to his surprised it only made me interested. His golden brown eyes looked up at me with fire. That fire I wanted to burn with desire. Something flicked in his eyes but it was gone before I could read it.

"So pup you got guts."

"Who are you really cuz you can't be Kaiba. Moneybags would never do that to me."

"I guess you're not as dumb as he says you are and how would you know what my dear brother is capable of doing?"

"Your….wait your brother? So you mean Kaiba is a twin?"

"Correct. I still don't understand why the idiot hasn't marked you already."

"Marked me…wait what the hell are you talking about?"

I looked at him as if I should take back what I said about him not being dumb.

"My name is Set. Sorry for trying to rape you I couldn't keep my hands to myself. As a way to make it up to you let me invite you to dinner. Please follow me."

I walked him out of the restroom through the mall and out the front into the limo. At first he looked as if he didn't want to get in but with a gentle tug on his hand he smile and got in.

When he smiled my heart felt like it was being warmed up. I just hope I wasn't falling for him because dear brother will have my head.

* * *

Who knew Seto was a twin. Although him and his brother both seems like jerks, Set seems more in tune with his emotion than Seto. I looked across the limo to see Set looking out the window. They both seem similar only slightly different. Compared to Seto, Set is tan and his eyes look more like the sky than Seto's deep ocean blue. While Seto is more business-like, Set seems like the party type of person.

"See something you like pup?" he said smiling at me.

I hadn't even noticed I was staring at him that long. I turned away and decided to look out the window. I felt the seat move and realized he was seating next to me. I felt a hand touch my chin and turn my face around.

"You eyes are beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?"

I felt the heat go to my cheeks but I for some reason I couldn't move.

"Joey..can I call you that?"

I nodded.

"Joey I think I'm falling for you. Normally I don't fall for people only because I'm afraid to love. Are you afraid to love?"

Truth was I am afraid to love. It's the main reason I never tried going after Kaiba. I was always scared of being rejected.

"Joey I'm telling you this because I want you to know that you can always come to me for anything. I would do anything for you just to see you smile. You can ask anything of me."

Without thinking I said "Can you kiss me?"

He was taken aback by the question but smiled "Sure anything for you." and he leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss was softer than the first time he kissed me in the restroom. I felt my hand move on their own. They went around his neck while the kiss was getting deeper.

The limo came to a stop telling us that we had come to our destination. We pulled apart and stared at each other. Before Set moved away from me he kissed my forehead and pushed the door open holding his hand out for me.

When I stepped out the limo I looked up and seen Kaiba standing in the doorway glaring at Set.

To be continued…..

* * *

Did you enjoy this chapter? If so leave a comment or take a poll on my profile. Check it out TTFN Ta Ta For Now!


End file.
